Cameo
by Ankhesenppaten
Summary: Sg1 returns to Semu. Teal’c turns into the unknown and Jack asks a rather unusual question.


**Cameo**

by NC-17

**Pairings:** Teal'c/Nephthys, Daniel/Jack, Sam/ Re-incta

**Category:** Slash, Drama, Romance, Vampire fic, established relationship, first time  
**Warning:** Some language. Violence in a biting sense, Blood spilled, Sex is present in Homosexual and Heterosexual Situations. If you're not into the occult, this is not for you.  
**Notes:** Wanna thank Nessessitiee. Their stories helped inspirer mine. I'm really sorry if any part of this sounds like any of your stories in any way. I'd like the thank my friend Bethany for Beta reading my fics.  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate and anything connected to Stargate belong to Gekko, Glassner/Wright, Anderson/Greenberg, MGM, Showtime, and Double Secret Productions. The author is not making any money off of this or any other of their stories. If you feel the need to sue, go ahead all you're gonna get is a collection of model horses and stuffed animals.   
**Summary:** Sg-1 returns to Semu. Teal'c turns into the unknown and Jack asks a rather unusual question.

Jack awoke first. He looked over at the clock. It was blinking 7: 45, like a slap in the face. He looked at the angel that lay next to him. That face was the only thing that made getting up in the early morning worth it. He reached over and begun to stroke Daniel's hair.

Daniel opened his eyes and rolled over, to see Jack looking down at him.

"Hun, what time is it?"

"'Bout 8."

"We have to get up. Come on." He reached up and kissed him.

"But I don't wanna," Jack whined.

"Come on. I'll make it worth your wile later. " He knew that that would get him to think twice about staying in bed. However, Jack wasn't quiet wake enough to comprehend what he was trying to say. Fed up with his partner, Daniel got out of bed, grabbed a hold of Jack's hand, and tried to pull him out of the bed. Jack grabbed a hold of the other side of the mattress and planted himself squarely in the center of the bed. Finally, after five minutes of trying, Daniel gave up. "Fine, stay there. I'm going to go take a shower." He began to walk to the bathroom. Jack immediately got out of bed and ran after him.

Daniel shut the door in his face.

"Daniel, please open the door."

"No, you should have gotten off you fat, lazy ass and beat me in here. Now you'll just have to wait."

"Daniel, you have 'till the count of five to open this door or I'll break it down and come in there anyways. One, two, thr-" He was cut short by the sound of running water. "Fine, if you want to be like this then fine." He stormed into the kitchen, pissed because his little ploy didn't work.

He got a bowl of Fruitloops, sat down, and read the paper.

It was no more then twenty minutes later, Daniel walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. He looked at Jack and shook his head.

"I can't believe that you are still not ready."

"Well, someone hogged the shower for twenty minutes."

"Whose fault is that? Now, get your ass in there and get ready."

"I don't understand why we have to go in today. I mean, Hammond's got us runnin' around the universe, almost getting ourselves killed, and we haven't had some r&r in forever." Jack was ticked off from everything that had already transpired but he reluctantly began to get dressed as they talked.

"Well, we're going to head to Chulak. Bra'tac has some info for us about one of Ba'al's new planets that he has obtained."

"Yippy."

"Well, I'm sure that after that he will give us a break. Now, let's go." He grabbed the keys and headed out the door. Jack grabbed his jacket and headed after him.

Sam and Teal'c were already in the briefing room. Sam was prepping and Teal'c was staring out at the Gate. Jack and Daniel walked in together.

"You two look different." Sam looked up at them. They looked at each other and smiled. Hammond walked in. He looked tired and annoyed.

"Is anything wrong, General?" Sam asked.

"Nothing more then not enough sleep, Major. Nothing to worry about." He sat down and Carter began with her briefing. It was long and went right over Jack's head, like usual. After an hour of dumb questions and long explanations, Hammond allowed them to get ready.

After everyone had left, Jack caught Hammond and pulled him aside.

"General, I need to talk to you."

"Well, I'm right here."

"You are aware of mine and Daniel's 'relationship',"

"Yes."

"Well, I would like, if I may, to have a week off. I have something special planned and have deserved it."

"I'll think about it and get back to you when you get back from Chulak."

"So, that's not a no?"

"Jack, go get ready." Jack gave him an off centered smile and walked off toward the locker room.

Entering, he saw Daniel and Teal'c talking quietly. When Daniel saw him walk in, he broke off the conversation and walked over to Jack.

"So what did he say?"

"It's not a yes but it's not a no."

"Well, hopefully he will let us go. I can't wait." He kissed him. "I'll help you, if you want."

"No, it's no fair to Teal'c." He kinda pushed him away and began to get dressed. Daniel pouted and left to the Gate room. Teal'c followed after him. Jack just kinda shook his head and got dressed. He thought of the next week. He had it all planned out.

After about five minutes, he was down at the Gate room. Daniel still had the pouty face on, but Jack didn't care. The Gate spun and locked. A wormhole was established and SG-1 was clear for embarkation.

Three days later, Jack walked through, with Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c following him. They all looked tired and worn out.

General Hammond walked in. He was a bit astonished.

"What happened?"

"Well, it's a long and exhilarating story. But right now, I would like to slip into a shower and a clean change of fatigues, if it's alright with you, sir?"

"Yes, debriefing will be in one hour." They all walked to the locker rooms.

After an hour of showers, changing, and conversation, they ended up in the briefing room. Hammond came in and the whole process began.

Information and odd comments were flying everywhere. Jack was drowning in and out, Teal'c offered up much of the information, Daniel was kinda off in his own little world, and Sam was talking a mile a minute.

After two hours, everything was done, Hammond stood up.

"Alright, you all have done very well. I have decided to give you a week off. You are officially on R&R now. Go home and have fun." Daniel and Jack smiled at each other. Hammond walked out.

Daniel and Jack went immediately to their lockers and took out what they needed. They caught Teal'c as they were headed to the elevator.

"So where are you headed?"

"I am heading to Chulak to see Rya'c. He has asked that I come and witness a rite of passage."

"You two sure have grown closer."

"Yes, DanielJackson. Where are you going?"

"That's a surprise." Jack had a plan up his sleeve. Daniel looked at Jack, but he wasn't giving up anything in his face.

"Well, I hope that you have fun."

"Oh, believe me, we will." He winked at Teal'c. Teal'c bowed and walked in the opposite direction. Daniel looked confused. Jack took his hand and walked away.

They got out to the car and started to drive home. Daniel wanted to ask but he knew how bull-headed Jack was and that he was never going to tell him. The drive was short, but quiet.

When they got home, Daniel went straight into the kitchen and made a bag of popcorn. Jack went into the bed and slipped into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Daniel sat down on the couch as Jack appeared at the bedroom door.

"You look yummy. You want to watch a movie?"

"Which one?"

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"Ah, one of my favorites." He sat down next to Daniel and Daniel squirmed underneath his arm. The movie started and they both watched intensively. Daniel started corrupting Jack as soon as it started. Jack was trying his damnedest to try not to think in that direction.

Daniel feed Jack the popcorn, kernel by kernel. He fiddled with the hairs on his arm. Jack chuckled every now and then. Daniel reached around Jack's back and stroked his abs from the other side. Jack finally looked over at Daniel. His eyes were screaming 'yes'. Jack wanted to please him but didn't want to dilute Daniel's pure mind. He reached down and kissed him.

He looked back into his eyes and fell for it all. He completely let go. He grabbed Daniel's head and deep throated him with his tongue. Daniel received it with all hast.

The popcorn fell to the floor as Daniel laid back and took Jack's full weight. Jack pulled Daniel's shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. The archaeologist untied the colonel's pants as he pulled Daniel up to the sitting position on the floor.

Jack's enlarging cock popped out of his sweats as Daniel continued on with his job. He took it in his moist hands and began to massage the ever lengthening shaft. He spit on it, to give extra lubrication. Jack laid his head on the back of the couch and moaned wildly. Daniel licked the tip and then engulfed the swollen cock into his eager, awaiting mouth.

As Jack pushed his shaft deeper down Daniel's throat, Daniel used his tongue and hand to up the pleasure. Jack put his hand on Daniel's head and began to pump in and out of his mouth.

Daniel pulled out and tickled the head of the cock with his tongue. He licked up and down the smooth shaft before putting it back in his mouth. Jack smiled with pleasure and moaned with intensement. Daniel had never played this way before.

Jack took a hold of his cock and helped Daniel. Daniel licked the head again and again. He played with the colonel's soft sac, egging him on. Jack was on the verge, but managed to hold it in. Daniel took it out of his mouth and began to give him a hand job. Jack couldn't take it anymore. He released his load all over Daniel's hand and shirt. Daniel smiled as Jack looked down at him.

"Your turn." Daniel stood up and Jack got down on the floor. He positioned himself and his hands and knees.

"No, I want you on your back." Jack smiled and turned over. Daniel took off his pants, exposing his already large cock. He went over and lay on top of Jack. He kissed him and spread his legs. Daniel got on his knees and took Jack's legs, putting them up in the air. Daniel spit on his shaft and planted it deep within Jack. Jack moaned only slightly. He was enjoying every inch.

Daniel leaned over him and probed Jack's ear with his tongue. Jack smiled as Daniel pumped in and out smooth and easy. He was in complete control and Jack loved it. Jack closed his eyes as Daniel slowly increased the rhythm. He felt like Daniel was teasing him. He looked him square in the eyes.

"Stop teasing me." Daniel took a hint. He began to pump faster, harder, and sharper. Jack bit his lip. Daniel sunk his whole length deep, deep inside. He threw his head back and moaned deep in his throat. He felt that one spot. The time was approaching. Just as he shot his entire load deep within the soft ring of Jack's pink ass, Daniel let out a deep scream. He immediately reached down and bit Jack on the throat. Jack quickly went down on the floor. He knew that there was no way to mess with Daniel when he was in the zone and feeding, especially when it's you that he's feeing off of.

Jack closed his eyes and let Daniel take all that he wanted from him. Blood was flying everywhere and heat was penetrating deep within the skin of both of the lovers. Daniel filled himself until he threw his head back and let out a deep roar.

He pulled out and lay down next to Jack. Jack caressed Daniel's hair.

"Damn, you are one good fuck." Daniel smiled and kissed Jack.

"So, what were you planning on doing for our vacation?"

"I don't know yet." He was hoping that Daniel wasn't on to the whole plan. But, as he looked into his eyes, he quickly found out that he had no idea.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. You're welcomed to join me."

"Thanks but I'm just going to go to bed. Today has been really exciting and I'm sure tomorrow is going to be even better." He turned around and headed for the bedroom. Daniel quickly got up and run towards him. He grabbed him by the arm.

"You know something, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. I can hear it in your voice."

"No, I don't." Jack continued to walk towards the bedroom as Daniel just stood there. He had a puzzled look on his face, but it soon turned into a smile when he realized that Jack wasn't going to tell him anything if he did know something. He shook his head and went into the bathroom.

Jack walked over to the bed and begun to strip. He thought about the fun that just happened and the expression that would be on Daniel's face when he learned that they would be leaving for California tomorrow. He slipped into a new pair of boxers and threw back the covers. He went looking for the remote, which Daniel apparently hid so that Jack would get a bit ticked. After five minutes and a whole slue of curse words, Jack finally settled into bed with his trusty remote by his side.

Daniel walked into the room, stark naked and wet. He walked up to Jack and sat next to him.

"I know that you know something, you're certainly not going to tell anyone." But, can I at least have a hint?"

Jack looked squarely into his eyes. "No."

"Fine." Daniel poutally got up and put on his flannel pajamas, which indicated to Jack that he was hoping to get a repeat of earlier, he was sorely mistaken. Daniel slipped into bed and rolled over, with his back towards Jack.

Jack sighed, flipped off the TV, and lay down. He knew that tonight was going to be rough, but it was all going to worth it tomorrow. After a good half an hour of watching, not to mention, thinking and imagining, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Jack was up early and in the kitchen. He had already prepared eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice. He placed it all on the carry tray and went into the bedroom.

Daniel was still sleeping, looking like an angel. Jack didn't want to wake him up for the world, but the plane was going to leave in a few hours. He placed the tray on the night stand and sat down next to him. He placed a light kiss on Daniel's lips as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, hun."

"What's all this for?"

"Well, I know that I can be a jackass sometimes and I kinda felt that I needed to apologize for last night."

"No, I was just being a bit bitchy."

"Well, I want you to know that I am very glad that I have you and that you put up with me as much as you do. So eat up, 'cause we have a very big day today." Daniel gave him another look and began to eat.

"Am I going to ever know what the big surprise is?"

"Yes. But not right now. Eat quickly. We're kinda on a schedule." Daniel began to eat as Jack packed Daniel's suitcase. Daniel had a puzzled look on his face and was trying to figure out what was going on as he ate. He knew that Jack was planning on taking them somewhere, but that was the extent of Daniel's knowledge.

As soon as he was finished, Daniel rushed to get dressed as Jack finished loading the bags into the truck. Jack rushed in the door.

"Ready?"

"I guess, since I have no idea where we're going."

"Good, let's go."

They filed out the door and into the truck. They drove down to the business district. Jack parked a block away from his planned destination.

"I'll be right back." He got out of the truck and walked down to the block, around the corner, and into the Zales jewelry store. He went up to the owner.

"Ah, Mister O'Neill, we just got it finished."

"Great. I've already paid you, right?"

"Yes, sir. Here it is," he said as he handed him the box.

"Thanks." He headed out the door, as he put the box in his pocket. He went back to the truck, getting in. Daniel looked at him, with the look of wanting answers. Though, he knew that Jack was going to be as stubborn about this as he has been so far this day.

They continued to drive until the reached the airport. Daniel's eyes began to light up when he saw the airport approaching. He looked over at Jack, but he was looking straight ahead.

The truck pulled into the designated parking space and they both sat there for a moment.

"Alright, I have made arrangements with a friend of mine. He was allowed me to use his beach house for the couple of days. The house is in California." Daniel lite up with joy.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, let's go." They carried their suitcases into the airport and went to the terminal. They went through all of the check points and made it to the plane with not more then a minute to spare. The plane left at eight and flew nonstop to Los Angeles for two hours. They landed at LAX at 6 in the morning.

After Jack took things a little out of hand at the rental car dealer, because he figured they were cheating him, they drove down to the beach house. It took them five minutes to get unpacked and settled in, and then they sat down together and decided to watch some TV.

"So, when am I going to find out why we came down here?"

"Well, part of it was because we need some time off and some time all to ourselves."

"And the other part?"

"You will find that out soon enough." Daniel looked poutingly at him, but Jack was going to stand his ground. He switched on the TV and began to search around for something to watch. He finally settled on a program about male lions on Animal Planet. They watched contently.

Daniel finally fell asleep, partly due to jet lag and partly due to the sound of Jack's beating heart. Jack was completely engrossed in the show, until he went to ask Daniel a question and saw that he was resting peacefully. Jack smiled and quietly, and carefully, slid out from underneath him. He left him to sleep and slipped outside.

He looked over the crashing waves of the ocean and thanked every deity that he had Daniel. Not only was he a damn good prick tease and a really good fuck, but his understood and put up with all of Jack's bull. Jack just couldn't believe that he had waited so long to express his feelings towards him. God was he an idiot.

Daniel awoke suddenly. He was surprised because he couldn't find Jack. He got up and saw him out on the porch. Going out there, Daniel could see that Jack was in a moment. He slide open the door as Jack wiped a small tear away from his eye.

"Are you okay?"

"Daniel, I thought that you were asleep."

"I was, but I awoke when I couldn't hear your heart anymore."

"Well, we have the whole day, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I can think of one or two things." A sadistic smile crossed his face.

"Let's save that for later, shall we?"

"Are you the Jack O'Neill that I know? My Jack O'Neill would never turn down the opportunity to fuck me. Oh, no, I lost Jack. I've got to go find him." He turned around to go down to the car, when Jack grabbed him by the arm, and spun him around.

"You're not going anywhere." Daniel smiled and Jack kissed him.

"Alright, I'll stay here for the rest of the time, if..." He broke out of Jack's grasp and started ran down to the beach, "You can catch me."

Jack smiled and ran down after him. The chase was intense, as Jack followed Daniel down the whole length of beach. Jack finally was able to catch Daniel and they rolled to a stop near the house.

"Okay, now you're mine for the rest of the week."

"Okay." He reached up and kissed Jack.

"Now, let's go back in the house and get changed."

"Where are we going?"

"First, I thought we could go get something to eat. Then, we could go shopping for some nice clothes and maybe some movies."

"Sounds good to me." They got up and walked up to the house. Jack dressed in some bungee shorts, a wrinkled brown, short sleeve shirt, and his signature hat. Daniel, on the other hand, dressed in an ironed pair of khakis, and a very nice short sleeve dress shirt.

They went down to the car and drove down to the heart of Los Angeles. The traffic was gridlock, but they were there in an hour. They went down to the Beverly Hills/Rodeo Drive Shopping District. Going to several of the shops, they dropped about two thousand all together.

Next, going to the Blockbuster and the Movie Gallery, they got ten movies, including _The Mummy, Shrek 2, the Matrix movies, the Blade movies, _and _The Emperor's New Groove, _Jack's favorite. They hit the McDonalds and headed back to the house.

They took everything in and settled in for the day. Jack popped in one of the movies as Daniel portioned out the food. Two double cheeseburgers and a super size order of fries for Jack, and a McChicken, an order of fries, and a hot fudge Sunday for him.

"Which one did you put in?" Daniel asked as Jack sat down.

"_Men in Black 2._"

"I love that one."

"I know." As the movie started, they began to eat. After they had finished their meals, Daniel took the wrappers and containers to the garbage. He came back and curled up underneath Jack's arm.

They continued to watch the movie until Daniel fell back asleep. As the movie neared the end, Jack was asleep as well.

Jack woke up three hours later. Daniel was still sleeping soundly on his chest. He looked down at his watch. Five o'clock, time for dinner. He softly rocked Daniel's arm, trying to wake him. It didn't work. He tried again, but a bit harder. This time he could hear a sharp, deep growl coming from within Daniel's throat.

He decided that it was better to slip out from under him then to try and wake him. Slipping out from underneath him, Jack went to the bathroom and began to get undressed. He flipped on the shower. Steam began to fill the room and he stepped in.

Daniel woke not more then ten minutes later. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and figured that Jack was in there. He went into the bedroom and took out the new suit that he had gotten. Jack come out of the bathroom, in a towel, and joined him in the bedroom.

"You gonna wear that?"

"Well, I was planning on wearing the suit. But I could go out in the towel too."

"I like the towel. It fits you." He reached up and ran his hand down the colonel's built chest. Jack smiled in appreciation. He kissed Daniel on the forehead and went over to the bed, to get dressed.

Daniel already had much of his outfit on. He was just having trouble with his tie. Jack slipped on a pair of boxers and his pants. He looked over to see Daniel throwing every cruse he knew, in English, Ancient Egyptian, and Goa'uld, at his tie.

"Would you like me to help you with that?"

"Yes, that would be great." Jack walked over and, in a matter of minutes, had it tied.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Jack continued to get dressed and Daniel was gathering up everything they needed.

"Got everything?"

"Yep, let's go."

They headed out the door and into the car. They went to the Blockbuster and dropped off the movie. Next, they went down to the Yu restaurant. They had a quiet dinner there. After dinner, a few glasses of wine, and some rousing conversation over the name of the restaurant and other topics, they left and headed back to the house.

By the time they got back, it was already 9. Daniel got a little tipsy on the wine and Jack helped to lead him in the house. Laying him down on the bed, Jack got undressed and helped to undress Daniel. He slipped him underneath the covers and kissed him good night. He than got underneath the covers and went to sleep.

Daniel awoke at ten in the morning. Jack was still asleep. Daniel went out to the kitchen. He decided that it was a great morning for a walk. So, he got dressed and went down to beach. He walked a quarter of a mile down and turned around. He got to the house and decided to walk another quarter mile in the other direction.

He got back to the house and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Jack was in the shower. He stepped out and saw that Daniel was back.

"My little butterfly stretching his wings?"

"Yeah, I went for a walk. That beach is so beautiful. You'll never believe what I saw."

"What?"

"A pod of dolphins and a golden eagle. They were gorgeous. You should have been there." Jack smiled. He knew this whole trip was exactly what they needed. Daniel especially. He was feeling a bit down since Jack had rescued him from the Honduran camp. He knew that Daniel really needed to take another look at the world.

Yeah, they've fought jaffa left and right and been captured by different System Lords, starring death in the face on a regular occasion. But that whole event had changed him and not for the best. He had begun to be withdrawn and lonely, despite Jack being there at any time.

Jack saw it everyday, but not today. Today, Daniel's eyes were filled with a new found joy. He showed it everywhere. The way he walked, the way he talked, his movements, his voice. Even his hunger was smooth. Jack could sense it, being together and in such close proximity.

"That's great. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you to get up."

"Good, 'cause I'm going to make you the best breakfast you've ever had. Now, you go and sit down. I'll be out in a while." Daniel smiled, kissed Jack, and went into the living room. He put in the _Shrek 2_ DVD and parked it on the couch.

As he watched, enticing smells began to waft out of the kitchen. He wanted to walk into the kitchen, but he knew that he did, Jack would have his hide. So, he sat contently, until he saw Jack out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you ready?"

"Damn skippy."

"Alright, but you can't say that I didn't warn you." He took a blindfold out of his pocket and placed it around Daniel's eyes. He led him into the kitchen and removed the blindfold. There, before him, was a shmorgus board of food, everything from fruit to toast. Daniel turned around and hugged Jack.

"Jack, this is amazing."

"Not as much as you." Daniel smiled and sat down. He began to fill his plate while Jack filled the glasses before each of them with orange juice. He sat down beside him and filled his own plate. Daniel was eating contently.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I thought that, this being a beautiful day, we'd go down to the beach for a while."

"Sounds good to me." Jack smiled and continued to eat. Daniel finished his food and put the plate in the sink. "That was great. You're almost as good as a cook as you are of a fuck."

"Well, thank you, I guess."

"That was a complement."

"That's what I took it as." Daniel bent over and kissed Jack on the forehead.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get stuff ready to go."

"Alright." Daniel walked off to the bathroom and, after a couple of minutes; the sound of water running emerged from the room. Jack finished up and washed the dishes. He, then, went and got changed into his trunks.

Daniel came out already in his trunks. He grabbed a bag and filled it with sunscreen, towels, and snacks. Jack grabbed Daniel's camera and a couple of beers, putting them in the bag.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeps." Daniel laughed and walked to the door. Jack followed. They went down to the beach. Daniel put the bag of stuff out of the way, while Jack was already in the ocean. Daniel watched as Jack came running back onto the beach.

"Is it cold?" Daniel tried to keep from busting up laughing.

"A mite. Why don't you go find out just how so?"

"No, thank you. Why don't we just sit here for a while and wait for it to warm up. Okay?"

"Fine with me." They put the blankets down and got out the beers. They sat there, looking out at the ocean.

"Isn't it amazing, that if it weren't for us, this wouldn't exist."

"Yeah, it really makes one think about all the people who will never know how close they came to total enslavement."

"Yeah." They sat there quietly for a while, just thinking. Finally, Jack got up.

"Let's see how cold it is." He walked up to the very edge of the shore and took two steps in.

"Well?"

"It's better.

"Really?"

"Seriously."

"Alright, I trust you." He walked up next to Jack.

"See."

"Race ya." He ran deeper into the water and began to swim further. Jack smiled and chased after him.

They messed around in the water for two hours, playing different sort of games, such as Marco Polo and "guess what I found". They finally came back on land, after completely exhausting themselves. They went back up to the house and went immediately to the shower.

After they had washed of all the sand, and other things, they got dressed and laid down on the couch. They tried to watch some TV but finally sleepiness took over and they passed out.

Jack awoke three hours later. Daniel was still sleep, but he managed to slide out from underneath him. He went over to the kitchen and began to make something for supper.

Daniel woke not longer afterwards. He could smell Jack's cooking and knew that he was coming up with something good. He walked in the kitchen and saw that Jack had rice, chicken, and vegetables going.

"What are you making?"

"Sweet 'n' sour chicken."

"Sounds great."

"Good, it's almost finished. Go ahead and set the table."

"Okay." Daniel took out the plates, glasses, and silverware they needed and promptly set up the table. Jack brought the food over and they sat down. Jack dished out a portion for Daniel then one for himself.

"Yeah, it stings me that we have to leave tomorrow."

"Leave, why?"

"Well, I got a call awhile ago. Teal'c wants us to join him."

"Where is he?"

"On Semu. Our planet." Daniel smiled. They sat there and ate in somewhat silence, until Daniel was done. He got up and put his plate in the sink.

"I'm going to go put in another movie and I'll wait for you."

"Well, hold off on the movie. We need to talk before." Jack sounded serious. Daniel was a little worried from it. He walked over to the couch and waited until Jack was finished.

About five minutes later, Jack sat down next to him. He turned to look at him.

"You know that I have had a thing for you since the day we met. I may have been an ass to you but that was just to hide how I felt." Daniel smiled, acknowledging that he was right. "But, now that we have known each other for seven years, and we've been to the point of death and beyond it. Now I want us to go to another edge."

"What did you have in mind?" Jack went into the bedroom and got something out of his suitcase. He walked back in the living room and sat back down.

"Here." He handed Daniel a small box. Daniel just looked at it, assuming. "Open it." Daniel did and inside was a gorgeous ring. He took it out, to get a better look. In the middle was a garnet, surrounded by two Egyptian winged snakes. After the two snakes, there was a series of ankhs that led around to the other snake.

"It's beautiful, Jack. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yep, do you want to get married? I mean, off the base. No one else has to know about it."

"Yes. You have no idea how much I have wanted this." He slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed Jack. He placed his head on Jack's stomach. Then he looked right into Jack's eyes. "I have something for you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. Stay here." He got up and walked into the kitchen. Coming back, he sat down and faced the colonel. In his left hand, he held a knife. "I can give you something that is better then sex and sweeter then chocolate. But only if you are willing to take it. I will not force it upon you, nor will I feel hurt if you refuse. But, ultimately the decision's up to you." He looked back at Daniel.

"I would take it without fail every time." Daniel nodded and, taking the knife with a firm hand, cut a deep slit in his own wrist. Jack waited patently until Daniel offered it to him. Once he did, nothing could remove him.

Jack drew Daniel's blood into him, carrying with it his soul. Daniel was right. It is better then chocolate. As Jack pulled more, Daniel moaned in pleasure. Having someone feeding off of you was pure gold and he loved it.

But finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop Jack or he was going to kill him. He tried pulling his hand back but Jack wasn't going to give up that easily. He tried a number of things to get Jack to kindly remove his mouth from Daniel's wrist but nothing worked. Finally, Daniel fell to using violence.

He raised his other hand and struck Jack hard across the face. Jack fell back against the floor. The blood ran down his chin and dripped onto his shirt. He looked up at Daniel and was frightened by the look he found in his eyes.

The archaeologist was furious and he stormed off into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Jack sat up. He was ashamed of himself for so greedily taking what Daniel had offered. He should have known better.

He stood up and made himself comfortable on the couch. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he was going to get close to him tonight. The couch was fine and, in the morning, he would see how Daniel was.

As Jack fell asleep, he hoped that Daniel wasn't going to be mad in the morning. If he was, that was going to be the worst two and a half hours of his life on the trip home. Jack closed his eyes and tried to forget it.

When Jack awoke the next morning, Daniel was sitting on the chair next to him. Jack sat up slowly and looked at him. He could tell right away that he had been crying, despite Daniel's attempts to hide it.

"Jack, I wanted to apologize for last night. I only did that because I had to. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. It was an accident."

"No, it's me that should apologize. I shouldn't have gone that far. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, let me look, just so that I know and feel better." Daniel extended his arm to Jack. But to Jack's surprise, there was nothing wrong. The cut that was made was gone and there were no signs of any permanent or long term effects. "What happened?"

"I went hunting this morning. I picked up a lone drifter on the beach and I fed."

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No. I just took what I needed."

"Why didn't you ask me? I would have been more then happy."

"Because you had already been through enough. I didn't want to bother you anymore."

"It wouldn't have been a bother."

"Look, don't worry about it. Let's just get dressed and get packed. We have much to do before we leave." Jack nodded. They walked into the bedroom and began to get undressed.

As Jack watch the younger men slip gently out of his clothes, he began to get frisky. He walked over behind Daniel and wrapped his arms around him.

"Is that your pistol or are you just glad to see me?"

"We have some time to kill. I know a couple of indoor activities that we could partake in." Daniel turned around.

"No, actually we don't. We have three hours to get going."

"Just enough time."

"Not when we have a two hour check point delay. Now, kindly, put that away and help me."

"Fine." The colonel finished getting dressed and started folding and packing his clothes. Daniel was done way before Jack was, only because Daniel stayed on topic and didn't waver.

Jack, on the other hand, was bound and determined to get Daniel in the mood. Sadly, he failed every time. Finally, they got everything packed and out in the car. Daniel grabbed the camera that he had left out, grabbed Jack by the hand, and drug him out on the beach.

"What are you doing?"

"I want something to remember this by."

"I can give you something."

"Just stop. I want this to be nice. Now stand there." He put Jack into a position and moved himself into another position. Jack, defying Daniel any opportunity he got, wrapped his arms around him just before the timer went off.

After the whole picture thing was done, they both went up to the car and were off. They stopped off first at the video store and returned the movies. Then they went to the car dealership and returned the car. Finally, they got to the airport and, after almost two hours of waiting and putting up with the security check points, got on the plane.

After another two hour flight, they got back to Colorado Springs Airport by three in the afternoon. They got back to the house by three-thirty. After unpacking, they settled in on the bed to watch some TV.

"Well, I wonder what Teal'c wants us for."

"I don't know. All, I do know is that I love you." He reached down and kissed the smiling angel that was Daniel.

"So do I. And I want to prove it to you."

"Mmmm."

"Uhha." He kissed him again and worked his way down to Jack's collar. Unbuttoning the shirt, Daniel took it off of him and threw it on the floor. Jack smiled as Daniel worked down to the top of Jack's jeans. He slowly undid the jeans, just to tease Jack. He opened the pants, revealing Jack's elongated shaft. He kissed down around the base of the shaft and inhaled the soft sac. Jack threw his head back in pleasure.

As Daniel worked his way up to the tip of the long shaft, Jack bit his lip. He hated when Daniel took forever to get the party started. It killed him. Daniel got the tip and kissed it. Moistening his lips, he prepared to engulf the erect shaft. He put the whole thing in his mouth, but he pulled it out and looked at Jack

"What?"

"Up." Jack did as he was told and stood up. Daniel lay down and masturbated to raise his own shaft. When he was ready he motioned for Jack. Jack knew exactly what he wanted. He got back up on the bed and positioned himself over Daniel's posed shaft. Slowly he lowed himself on the brunt of the shaft. Daniel grabbed a hold of Jack's hips and began to pump in and out.

It was slow at first, but soon he quickened his pace. Jack moaned in pleasure and Daniel moaned in heat. The two synced their moans as Daniel sped up. Suddenly, he slowed to a crawl. He didn't want either of them to cum too early.

Jack took himself in his hands and began to tease his own shaft. Daniel was the animal that Jack remembered. The trip had worked. But at that moment, Jack could barely think and what he was thinking about wasn't the trip. He envisioned Daniel wrapping his lips around his cock and sucking until he couldn't see straight.

Daniel, on the other hand, was pumping at a normal rate. He clawed at Jack's back, leaving nice little red marks all up and down the pale skin. He was enjoying this power. He should defiantly use it more often.

Finally, Daniel had pushed himself to the edge. He dug his nails into Jack's hips as he shot his load deep within Jack. As Jack was close to his due date, Daniel reached around and took the member into his own hands. He rubbed the shaft as he bit down into Jack's neck. Jack didn't even notice it. This was amazing!

Daniel took all that he wanted and gave Jack want he longed for. Jack quickly shot his seed all over Daniel's hand as his blood ran in a tiny stream down his chest. He looked up at Daniel as Daniel looked at him with a bloody smile on his face. As they kissed, Daniel shared his prize with him.

Jack thought he could defiantly get used to this. As long as Daniel was out of that rut he had dug himself into, then everything was fine.

Jack lay down on the bed as Daniel curled up to him. That man was a natural wonder of the world. He could be a demon the first minute, clawing and snarling, then turn around and be a kitten, curling up by you, the next. But Daniel was spent and it wasn't more then five minutes before the archaeologist was sound asleep.

Jack was left to ponder the miracle beside him as he looked up at the ceiling. Everything was going to be fine. He said yes, they're getting married, and they didn't have to put back on the act for another day or so.

Jack finally dozed off after another couple of minutes.

They both woke up at about the same time. Daniel got up immediately and got into the shower. Jack laid in bed and tried to go back to sleep. He succeeded in it too, until Daniel walked out of the bathroom and smacked him on the foot.

"What!?!" He popped his head up and looked at him.

"You need to get dressed. We have to get going."

"Why?" Jack was, defiantly, in no mood to get up.

"Because Teal'c wants us there in about twenty minutes. Now, get up." He hit Jack's foot again.

"Fine." Slowly, he pulled himself out from underneath the covers and into the shower. Daniel put on a pot of coffee and got some breakfast started. Jack finished his shower and get dress, rather quickly, and headed into the kitchen.

He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal. Then he sat down at the table. Daniel followed. They sat there, eating in silence. When both were finished, they grabbed what they needed and headed out to the car.

After the usual twenty minute drive, they got to the base and went right down to level 28. Hammond was sitting in his office when then they got there. When he saw who it was, he put away what he was doing.

"I trust that the break was just what you needed."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Teal'c is waiting for you on the planet. You can leave anytime you want."

"Thank you, sir."

They smiled at each other and Jack and Daniel went down to the gate room. The gate was dialing as Hammond came down to them.

"You need to return in the next two days. Please pass that on to Teal'c and Major Carter."

"Carter's there?"

"Yes. She had business to attend to. Well, I'll see you guys when you get back." The wormhole was established.

"See you later, sir." Jack and Daniel went down to the gate. They waved to Hammond and walked through.

Each arrived on the other side and went to their room. Daniel took a few things and put them away. He then kissed Jack, whispered something in his ear and went out of the room. Teal'c came in a few minutes later.

"How did it go, O'Neill?"

"Very, very well. He said yes."

"That is great. I believe there might be more news coming in the future."

"Don't leave me in suspense. What is it?"

"I cannot say anything just yet. Nothing is set in stone."

"Well, keep me in the know."

"Alright. I must be going now. I shall take to you later. Oh, Nephthys apologizes for not meeting you. She was busy."

"No problem."

"Till Later." Teal'c left the room and walked down to Nephthys' room. As soon as he entered, someone jumped on him from the back. He wiped around and pinned them against the wall. It was Nephthys.

"Greetings."

"Hello, a might jumpy aren't we."

"I just thought..."

"If I wanted to do something, I would have already done it. You've been here for a week. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes I do, however you caught me off-guard. I am just a little tired for everything that has happened lately."

"Well, I had an idea." She placed her head beside his and purred gently in his ear. "Kitty wants to play." He smiled.

"What do you want to play with?"

"Whips and chains and all the pretty things." She pushed him across the room and into another room. This room was solid black with hangings of black silk from the ceiling and walls. There were basins around the room with bubbling candle wax and atop them sat burning candles that dripped down into the basins. The bed was a gorgeous queen size with a canopy of blood red sheer veils over it.

She smiled as she pushed Teal'c through the room and roughly through him onto the bed. She pulled him up and locked his hands to the hook above the bed. She smiled as she ripped his shirt off of his body and threw it on the floor. She reached down and licked his bare chest and across his nipples. He knew that he couldn't moan because she wouldn't hesitate to beat him for it. She pulled his pants down to his ankles and off. He lay there completely nude, awaiting her every move.

Nephthys walked over to one of the wax burners and took one of the candles that were burning there. As she stood beside him, he knew that pain was coming his way. She began to drip the hot wax onto his naked chest. He cringed at the small pricks of pain that hit him on the chest. Then she dumped the whole load of wax on his chest. He bit down on his lip and took the pain with all the pleasure he could get out of it. She laughed and he loved it.

"You like that don't you?!"

"Yes, maim."

She could see that he was already awakening. She couldn't wait to ride him, like he was her own personal pony. She reached down beside the bed and pulled out a new cat-of-nine-tails. She had the most evil smile across her face. She raised the whip high above her head and brought it down hard on his thighs and groin.

How did she know exactly what he liked? Every thing that she did was reminiscent of the way that Apophis used to treat him. As she hit him yet again, he allowed a small moan to escape his lips. He could already tell that she wasn't happy. He must be punished for this. She once again brought the wipe high and brought it crashing down hard onto his genitals and his inner thighs.

"You are NEVER to dare enjoy this!!! You will only enjoy it when I say you can!!" She hit him again, only not as hard. She then stripped off her own clothes. As she mounted the bed, she stood over top of him. "You like what you see don't you? You want to taste this. To push your tongue into me, hear me moan and yell? You want it, you want it bad!"

Teal'c nodded and stared up at her. Slowly she walked up and stoop over top of his head. She knelt down and positioned herself overtop of him. He began to probe his tongue in and out, up and down on her waiting cunt. She threw her head back and moaned as he used his tongue in such ways that she had never imagined. His tongue let her have stimulation that she had never dreamed of. She screamed as he licked her, using all of his thick tongue.

As she began to grind against him, he pushed as hard as he could until he was right up against her. She screamed.

"YOU BETTER MAKE ME CUM!! I'LL BEAT YOU SOO HARD YOU'LL NEVER THINK OF ANYONE ELES EVER AGAIN!!" She screamed as she grabbed his hair and pushed him deep into her. He finally hit the right spot on her and she started breathing heavily. She hit climax and screamed out his name in her symbiote's voice. Her whole body shook as she climbed off of him.

"Now, I can see that you are awaiting your climax. Do you think that you are worthy of it?"

"Only if you desire, mistress." He lowered his eyes and looked to the floor. He didn't dare say yes, he knew that she would absolutely kill him. She smiled as she sat down next to him. She rubbed his inner thighs. As she worked her way up, she reached his fully awake shaft. She began to caress his shaft and play with the soft sac. She began to suck on the sac and Teal'c bit sharply down on his lip.

Her hand became faster and she began to lick around the base of the shaft. She wanted to tease him until he couldn't stand it anymore. As she licked up and down, the sac was kept massaged and played with. He was so close but he knew not to scream.

"You want to cum, don't you!?! DON'T YOU!!! Well cum! NOW!!!!" She increased the pace and moan for him. He couldn't stand the two together, it was too much. He shot his seed all over her hand as she faked a climax for him and continued to play with him. He let out a sigh of relief and settled back against the pillows.

She lied down and put her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat in his chest and she loved every minute.

"Teal'c, I wish that you could stay here with me. Forever. It's too bad that you don't live as long as I do. I could get used to a work out like this every night." She smiled. They laid there are looked at each other. Then Nephthys sat up with a surprised look on her face.

"What?"

"I just had a brilliant idea."

"What?"

"Your symbiote. I know that you've been teaching and training it to despise the Goa'uld. You're turning it to become a Tok'ra. Plus the symbiote is close to maturity and I am unsure that we could ever find another. Why don't we do an implantation for you? You could spend the rest of your life with me. I wouldn't push you into it and it's your decision."

"That decision is one that is a big one. I am unsure as to whether it would actually work. I will need some time to think about it. I knew what happened the last time that this situation came about and I never want to deal with that again. May I have time to think about it?"

"Oh yes. All the time that you want. But I know that your symbiote is very close to maturation. So the time that you have is limited. As of now, it is late and I have been away from the sarcophagus for too long. I must be going." She kissed him and got off of the bed. "I will come back to you when I am strong again." She turned and walked out of the room.

Teal'c lied there, looking up at the ceiling. He knew that his time was drawing to a close and he knew he must do something. He wanted to think more but he was quickly falling asleep and was gone in a matter of minutes.

Sam came into her room. All of her things were neatly stacked in a pile, the way that she always kept it. She went over to the window. She loved the smell that was coming off of the garden outside. She could have stayed there all night, but she caught someone coming up behind her. It was Re-incta. He had some lotus flowers and a jug of sweet wine.

"Re-incta, I'm glad that you're here."

"Is everything alright, Samantha?"

"Yes, everything's fine. It's just that I've been watching Jack and Daniel and they're extremely happy. I just look at my life and I'm so lonely."

"Samantha, they are perfect for each other. They were destined to be with each other. You will find the one that you are destined to find your perfect match. It's all been written out; it's up to you to follow it."

"I think you're right. You look like you have something that you need to talk about."

"You're right. Samantha, you've been here for a few days now. I hate to say but I have found your beauty overwhelming. I have seen you bath, though not on purpose. Samantha, would you by chance, allow me to kiss you?"

Sam reached up and kissed him. It was a longing kiss, one that could bring a man to his knees. Re-incta wanted her. He wanted her so much it was enough to kill him. His shaft was beginning to awake and Sam knew it.

"Is this your first time?"

"Yes." Re-incta looked away, somewhat ashamed.

"Well, I'll be gentle than." Sam slowly took off her shirt, to reveal her chest. Re-incta looked at them, as a typical male would. Sam smiled and completely undressed herself. He could not believe the angel that stood in front of him. He was so taken by her beauty that he couldn't do anything be stand there. Sam realized that if anything was going to happen, she was going to have to initiate it. She undressed him and laid him down on the bed.

He kissed her and caressed her back and butt. She ran her fingers through his hair and bit his lips. Moans escaped from both bodies as they pressed together. She sat up and positioned herself over his alert and willing shaft. Taking the length with a rather loud moan, Sam began to rock back and forth on him.

Re-incta's eyes closed as he enjoyed every minute of this ecstasy and seeing her in this way was truly a gift. She looked like a sweat-soaked goddess upon him. She closed her eyes and took in everything. She looked as though she knew exactly what was going on, what she was doing, and what she wanted. She was going to get it at all costs.

But, as being with every virgin's first time, Re-incta was close to the end before she had ever gotten started. He shot his seed deep within her and let out a cry of sure pleasure. However, despite his rather short length of time, Sam wasn't going to let him get up until she had had her fill, even if that meant causing him a bit of pain in the process.

She kept riding him until every inch of her ached. Her back arched high and her nails dug into his chest. A tiny tear ran down her cheek as she reached climax and collapsed next to him. Her breathing was heavy and weighted. But she managed to sit up and ask a question.

"Was your first time any good?

"Samantha, you are my goddess."

"Thank you." Sam smiled and lied down on his chest. The two were almost dead. Their bodies were wet and tired. Struggling even to keep their eye lids from dropping, they finally surrendered to death's counterfeit.

Sam, Daniel, Jack, and Re-incta all walked into a darkened room. There were hundreds of candles everywhere, and unarmed Jaffa circled the entire room. There was one table in the middle with a red silk sheet over top of it. Sam and Re-incta went to the west side of the table, while Jack and Daniel took the east.

Nephthys entered the room, followed by Teal'c. He was dressed in only a loose pair of satin harem pants. He stood next to the table, with the three other members of his team looking at him.

"Teal'c, are you sure that you want to do this?" Sam looked as though she was extremely worried. But she couldn't help but be. If what happened with Sha'nac happens to Teal'c, they may never be able to save him.

"Yes, Samantha, I am. I trust that Nephthys is true to her word and I know that if something goes wrong, that you, O'Neill, and DanielJackson are here to help me. Please just let me do this."

"I understand Teal'c, and I would never stand in your way. So, I guess, proceed." She quietly sat down as Teal'c continued to table and sat down on top of it. Nephthys walked forward and stood before him.

"Teal'c, this decision is entirely up to you. I just want to know that you are not doing this because of me." She whispered as to not let the others know of her fear.

"I am doing this out of my own will. Please, carry on." Nephthys smiled in relief.

"Tau'ri, Jaffa, and praised servants, we are here today to convert the humble servant into the mighty god." The other members of SG-1 flinched a little at the word; none of them wanted this to go wrong in any way. Nephthys raised her hand to the serpent marking of gold on Teal'c's forehead and gently pushed him down onto his back.

Various servants, who appeared to be dressed as priests, probably to act in that role for religious or to show their lowly status; began to chant and wave incense around while Nephthys walked up to Teal'c's stomach.

"Friends of Teal'c, I ask you also to take part in this sacred act. Please lay your hands upon him." Daniel and Sam were the first to stand and to take their place beside Teal'c. It wasn't until Daniel goateed him up there with menacing looks, did Jack stand up with them. It wasn't that Jack didn't want to help Teal'c and be apart of this, he just didn't trust Nephthys about this.

When all were finally around her, Nephthys said a small incantation and reached into Teal'c's pouch and pulled his fully mature Goa'uld out by its abdomen. She said something to it in the ancient tongue and then placed it upon his chest. Instinctually, it made its way up into Teal'c's open mouth and slipped in. Teal'c jerked for a minute, in which the members held him down, and then went cold. Sam had a look of pure fear on her face as Teal'c lie there.

Finally, after a minute or two of pure uncertain silence, Teal'c gasp a breath of air. He sat up and his eyes glowed a bright white. He looked at those there as the priests hurried off, for unknown reasons.

"Teal'c, are you alright?" Sam was the first to break the quiet and unease.

"Yes, Samantha Carter, I am fine." His voice was clearly that of a Goa'uld. "Teal'c is in here, but for now, I am the one speaking. I am Ptah. It appears that in the transference, Teal'c was somehow hurt and he was overtaken with shock. I am beginning to heal him but the shock is his own to heal."

"Yeah, that's all great and everything but can we hear that from him? See, we've been doped by the fake out before and we're not falling for it again."

"Yes, Jack O'Neill." Ptah lowered his head and Teal'c again took over. "I am here. He really is converted. I can feel it. This is not like Tanith and Hebron. He did speak the truth when he said that I was overcome with shock and that I was injured. Apart from the cut to my throat, my neck muscles are damaged. I do need to rest while Ptah repairs the damage."

"Of course." Nephthys waved a few of the guards that had been brought by the priests to help Teal'c out of the room. They did as commanded and took him to Nephthys' chamber. She then exited, along with Re-incta, leaving Jack, Sam, and Daniel alone.

"So, what do we know on this Ptah character? Anything?" Jack seemed pretty blunt and harsh in his voice, but in the end, he didn't trust Ptah at all until something had been proven.

"Well, Ptah was the Egyptian god of craftsmen and said to be one of the creators of the Universe, being able to speak himself into existence and then create everything else, including the other gods, by just thinking it." Daniel could go on about Ptah all day; he knew the ancient Egyptian subjects all so well.

"So, one of the big boys. Well, we're just going to have to wait. I'm just not happy with this whole situation."

"I know, Colonel, but there's nothing that we can really do anything about it. I think that it might be a good idea just to let it be for the minute and see what happens, Sir. I mean, if you think its okay. But, right now, I have to go to bed. I am beat. Sir?"

"Yes, I'm getting that way too." He shot Daniel a discerning look, making his intentions known. "So, good night Major and we shall see you in the morning."

"Good night, sir." Carter turned around and left the two men by themselves.

"Well, tonight was defiantly an interesting night."

"Yep. So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. But I have an idea of what we could do." Daniel gave Jack an exciting kiss and quietly sultriered down the hallway. Jack knew exactly what Daniel was trying to convey. He smiled and followed Daniel into their room.

Teal'c was lying on the black silk sheets of the Nephthys' bed. He began to come around but Ptah was still asleep and healing him. He could see that the room was only partially light and, despite that, he could see someone enter the room. He wasn't quite sure whom but his strength wasn't ready to defend himself.

As the figure got closer, he saw that it was Nephthys. She was dressed relatively moderately and she looked as though she knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"My dear, everything went as planned. Your symbiote actually came forward and spoke to the others. I know that right now he is healing, but can you hear his thoughts?"

"Yes. He knows about the situation and he feels that he can help."

"Good. Is he able to tell me that himself?" Teal'c lowered his head and allowed Ptah to come forward.

"Nephthys, I am very weak."

"I know. But I have a way that will fix that."

"What?" Nephthys didn't say anything but just jumped upon Ptah. She brought forward her abrasively long fangs and sank them deep into his vulnerable neck. She felt the warm gush of blood that burst forth. She drank all that she could until his heartbeat slowed almost to a stop. Ptah couldn't fight back because he was just too weak. He wondered if this was the end of his life, that Nephthys had betrayed him. With every passing heartbeat, his life dipped away.

Nephthys let Ptah's body lay back on the bed, then took her own wrist and pierced the skin, placing it over his mouth. He turned his head and tried to keep the blood from running into his mouth.

"No."

"You have to or you'll die of blood loss." Ptah knew that if he didn't and killed Teal'c that there would be no way of the others even considering giving him a new host. Knowing this, Ptah allowed the blood to enter. It was a kind of warm embrace that he had never felt. It was comforting in an odd sort of a way.

As the blood washed down his throat, he could feel the total change that was beginning to happen. His body began to twitch and shake as the transformation continued to change him.

After about ten minutes, the transformation was complete and Ptah lied there completely still. He was breathing shallowly and was finally able to muster the strength to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Why?" His voice was that of Teal'c's. Ptah was forced to recede because to the experience.

"Because, I want you to experience all aspects of this life. Everything is so wonderful, so amazing. That is why. Now, you need to feed. I want you to take my blood because it's the only thing that's going to be able to fix this." She once again cut her wrist and offered it to him. Despite an inane instinct that he shouldn't, Teal'c still wrapped his lips around Nephthys' tender wrist and drank in the inviting nectar. Like before, it was an inviting comfort, a gracious warmth.

He drank until his belly was full and his body radiated. Nephthys didn't appear to be weakening from the experience, but Teal'c could now tell that she was. He broke from his feeding and looked up at her. He could tell that she did this out of love and no out of something evil or an alternative plot. He gently kissed her. But she was so weak that she passed out. Teal'c laid her down on his chest and let her sleep.

As the blood circulated through him, he began to feel tired himself. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep himself.

As Daniel and Jack walked out of their room, carrying their things, they saw Teal'c and Nephthys walking up to them.

"Oh my god."

"What's going on Daniel?"

"He's been turned."

"What?"

"I can smell it on him. It happened last night." A strange look crossed Daniel's face. Being territorial was part of his nature, and he wasn't at all happy with Teal'c coming anywhere near Jack. But Daniel tried to suppress the feeling as Teal'c neared.

"My friends, I see that you already know what has transpired." It was Ptah that was speaking. "I am ready to return to Earth with you."

"Wait a minute. Now, just because we allowed this "transference" to take place, is zero, I repeat ZERO, indication that you were coming back to Earth." Jack seemed a little peeved at the assumption that Ptah had made.

"I do not understand."

"You're a Goa'uld. You say you're a Tok'ra, but how to we know. You could be playing possum."

"You're right Jack. Plus, I don't want him to bring anything with him." Daniel wasn't so much afraid of anything happening to the SGC as he was being completely territorial.

"Do you not trust your own teammate? Your friend for many years? What do I need to do to gain your trust?"

"I don't know, Ptah. But we just can't let a Goa'uld waltz onto our planet."

"I am not a Goa'uld."

"A snake is a snake to me." As he spoke, a servant of Nephthys began to come closer to them. Daniel was the first to notice that he was acting really strange. It looked as though he was hiding something, but Daniel couldn't see what. But there was something blaringly obvious, no one else was aware of the man coming, not even Nephthys.

Jack and Ptah continued to talk but Daniel was so focused on the man coming at them that he didn't hear anything they were saying. The man got closer and closer and looked even more suspicious. He came up and walked right past the group and Daniel figured that maybe he was still in the territorial mood and that there was nothing to worry about.

But before anyone knew what had happen, the man turned and grabbed Daniel around the throat. As he raised a knife to Daniel's throat, Ptah became enraged and began to show his more aggressive side.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Nephthys was completely furious that one of her subjects would dare to such a thing.

"I do this in the service of my lord."

"What? I never order anything of the such."

"Not you, you false demon. I am in service to a true god."

"I will not let you hurt him." Before the man could react, Ptah lunged forward towards the man and pushed him onto the floor. He jumped onto of him and drew out his newly grown fangs, sinking them deep within the man's neck.

As the others looked on, Ptah struggled with the man, who was trying to save his own life. Because of his rage, Ptah wasn't even listening to the heartbeat or worrying about sparing the man's life. He drank until the man's heartbeat disappeared. Ptah stood up and turned to look at those around him.

"What the hell?" Jack and Daniel couldn't believe what they had just seen. He, the enemy, had just risked his life to save Daniel. Jack felt ashamed for not only not protecting his love but also doubting Ptah's allegiance.

"I'm sorry." Teal'c was now in control. "He only wanted to protect Daniel. Neither of us wanted to kill that man but we were filled with rage and bloodlust and were consumed. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you."

"I now see Ptah as a friend, not an enemy." Daniel walked over and hugged Teal'c, who smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Jack then reached forward and shook Teal'c's hand.

In the distance, Jack could see Sam and Re-incta coming out of her room and walking towards them.

"What happened?"

"Ptah saved our lives."

"What?"

"Yeah, the heap on the floor just attacked Daniel and Ptah jumped on him, risking his own life, and, uh, dealt with him." Jack actually sounded like he was proud of what had happened.

"Yes, my Teal'c has proved himself. But right now, your general I expecting you. Are you ready to leave?" Nephthys looked eager, but she never really looked the way she felt.

"Yes, I think that we have everything. Jack, hun, anything you're missing?"

"Nope. Let's head out. I'm sure that Hammond is worrying like a mother hen." The others smiled and began to walk down towards the temple room. Jack and Daniel brought up the rear.

"Well I guess this trip has been an eye opener for everyone. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I defiantly didn't see any of this coming. Well, I guess we have a whole new future to plan for. You think you're up for the challenge?"

"Do I have you for the long run?"

"Definiatly."

"Well, then, absolutely, I'll be with you until you can't stand me anymore." They both smiled and kissed each other.

As SG-1 said their goodbyes and made their way through the gate, everyone knew that this would not be the last time that they say each other, nor would it be the final chapter of their collective tale.

**Fin…'til next time.**


End file.
